


伊丽莎白

by Erynithil



Series: 星光灿烂 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erynithil/pseuds/Erynithil
Summary: 想像一下后来的后来……田中大神说：“尽管如此，在《银英传》中还是有两个该死而没死的人物。那就是帝国军的毕典菲尔特和同盟军的波布兰。他们曾有好几次的机会去死，但是，他们还是逃过了作者的魔掌，终于苟延残喘到最后。我们对这两个人的生命力表示敬意。然而，这两个人在和平时代就很难去处理自己了。毕典菲尔特似乎只有成为大久保彦左卫门的份，而波布兰如果运气和财运好的话，就可以成为餐厅经理，如果运气差一点，大概只能成为城市猎人了。不管怎么样，笔者认为他们都会做得很好。”





	伊丽莎白

新帝国历29年初夏。我退休后，回到阔别多年的故乡奥丁。

奥丁，这昔日繁华的旧帝都，虽然已经将帝国中心的位置让给了费沙，但它仍是帝国主体的中心星球，比记忆中更繁华、更安全，虽然物是人非。

过去的家当然不存在了，房产和庄园都被拍卖易主。而我家收藏的艺术珍品，有些还可以在帝都博物馆看到。

我入住的房子，是二十八年前阿达尔贝尔特送给我的。当时我在流放地，收到产权证书和钥匙卡。我再三检查那个厚实的信封，遗憾地没有找到他的片言只语。在那一刻，我深刻地体会到，他依然关心我爱护我，但是他不愿意再和我有任何牵扯。难道我不愿意回来，终是伤了他的心？

房子不大，家具完备，陈设典雅，只是因为空置多年，我花了不少时间修缮和清洁，总算安然住下。

在教育岗位上忙碌多年后，我难以应付闲下来的落寞和无聊。于是我开始逐一寻访昔日经行之处，重拾回忆。

七月二十三日是阿达尔贝尔特的生日。我早计划好了，这一天要用来缅怀他。我决定去帝国军官学校去看看。四十五年前，阿达尔贝尔特离家前往军官学校，我偷偷跑出来送别。

我乘出租车来到奥丁军官学校，向门卫说明我想来参观一下。但军校管理严格，门卫反复检查我的证件，迟疑着不是很乐意放我进去。

这时，从校园里面开出的一辆车。门卫急忙放下我的证件向来车行礼。我不禁回头看去。那辆车却在我身旁停下来，车窗玻璃无声息地降下，里面的乘客正若有所思地注视着我。

那是一张虽然上了年纪但依然端庄俊秀的脸，橙色头发已经白了大半。

我认识这个人。五年前，他在自由行星同盟那边因剿灭宇宙海盗的成就获得“自由战士二等勋章”。媒体报道之后，他被认出是银河帝国退役元帅弗里兹·由谢夫·毕典菲尔德。当时舆论真的好热闹……随即他以上校军衔从自由行星同盟的警备部队退役。而十年前，他已经在帝国元帅任上退役。我最早关注到他，是因为伊谢尔伦回廊之战的报道和讨论，他应当为战败和阿达尔贝尔特的牺牲负上大半责任。

“您好，毕典菲尔德退役元帅！”我主动地打招呼。

毕典菲尔德下了车，走到我面前。“您好，伊丽莎白·冯·艾森巴赫女士！”

卫兵见状便将证件还给我，“夫人，您可以进去了。”

我十分吃惊，不禁问：“您怎么知道我的名字？”

他微微一笑。“我在法伦海特那里见过您的照片。那么多年过去了，您还是那样美丽优雅，我一眼就认出来了。您到这里来，是想看看他生活过的地方吧？我可以给您做导游。”

我的震惊很快平复了，同时感到庆幸。我很想从他那里了解一些阿达尔贝尔特的事情。“非常感谢您的好意！但这不会耽误您的正事吗？”

他弯腰做个邀请的姿势。“所谓正事，就是优先度的排序而已。我已辞去军校客座教授一职，今天是最后一天，竟然在出门的一刻遇上您，也算机缘巧合吧。时光流逝，认识法伦海特的人越来越少了。难得有机会跟认识他的人聊聊，难道不是头等正事吗？”

我被他的亲切和热忱所打动，便跟着他上了车。

毕典菲尔德叫司机返回校园核心区域，然后带着我逐一寻访旧址。

“这里是模拟战术训练室，军校一年级暑假那年，我在这里第一次见到法伦海特。”毕典菲尔德隔着玻璃看进去。他的目光，仿佛透过四十几年光阴，看见昔日的两个少年。

“这里是体能训练室，那边是搏击训练室，我们经常在这里对练和比赛。我的体能比他好，但他的技巧他比我强一些。”

“这是他曾经住过的学生宿舍，C栋三楼23号房。有一段时间我经常过来向他请教功课，或者邀他出去玩。”

……

毕典菲尔德带我走遍了校园的主要场所，说的都是他们当年的往事。那是我对阿达尔贝尔特从未了解的一面。渐渐地，我感觉到，毕典菲尔德谈到阿达尔贝尔特的语气，有着一种难以形容的情感，深沉而温柔，还带着淡淡的哀愁。

“午餐时间快到了，我们不妨去那边学生餐厅吃饭？”毕典菲尔德说。

我自然没有意见。他带我进入餐厅，自然而然地走到东侧远角临窗的位置，请我坐下。

“这也是你们过去一起吃饭的位置吗？”我忍不住问。

毕典菲尔德一愣，左右看看，不禁失笑。“还真是的！您真聪明！我去前面取餐，请您稍候片刻。”

我坐在那里，看着他高大挺拔的背影，心里突然产生一个匪夷所思的猜测。

毕典菲尔德端着两份简餐回来。“抱歉，军校生的餐饮有些简陋，不过还是比我们当年的餐饮好多了。”

“没问题，我从教多年，也是经常和学生一起吃饭的。您让我感觉受宠若惊了，我这么普通的人，从未想过会有一位元帅给我端餐盘。”我真心实意地道谢。

“因为您不是普通人啊……您应该是他唯一在世的亲戚吧，至少是他认可的。在利普休达特内乱结束后，他那么高傲的人，曾经为了您的自由四处奔走求人。为了让您回来有地方住，他还在奥丁最好的地段购买了私宅。”

“我知道是他帮助我获得了特赦。”我的眼睛湿润了。“若非他将房子送给我，我退休后也不能回来。奥丁的房子那么贵，我买不起。不仅如此，他登记的家属和法定继承人是我，所以我得到他的遗属抚恤金和遗产，这令我能维持流放贵族小学的运作，直到官方允许将它并入当地的公立学校。”

“但那时您没有返回奥丁，而是留下帮助流放的孩子。”毕典菲尔德说。“法伦海特有些失望，但他尊重和理解您的决定。”

我的决定？当时我确实想为那些孩子们做些事情，然而后来厘清思绪，明白其中也有赌气的成份。“这您也知道啊？法伦海特跟您无话不谈吗？”我的声音有着难言的酸涩。

“可以这么说吧。”毕典菲尔德的表情突然有些黯然。“我还知道，您是他的初恋情人。”

我想起往事，惆怅地笑笑。“少年时代的初恋……大多数会随着成长而消逝吧。”

从我有记忆以来，家中长辈们都说我跟阿达贝尔特是天生一对，也鼓励我们多多来往。每个暑假，我们都会到他家的避暑庄园去小住。十二岁那年夏天，他向我表白他爱我，将来要和我结婚。初吻和初夜都发生在那个难忘的夏天。但后来发生了许多变故。在心碎过后，我心如死灰地接受了家里安排的婚姻。

“有个问题很冒昧，但我很想知道——您仍爱着他吗？”毕典菲尔德看着我，仿佛预期一个肯定的答案。

答案一直都是明确的，只是难以言说……“这个问题确实很冒昧。我们才第一次见面呢。我是否可以反问：您为什么要问这个？”我注视着他，心中的疑惑却清晰起来，那个不可思议的猜想正在变成合乎逻辑的结论。

“因为，我很想和您谈谈他。在他前往瓦尔哈拉之后，我一直没有和任何人谈过他。”毕典菲尔德说，“今天是他的生日，你选择来这里，而我选择在这一天告别这里。今天的偶遇，也许是命中注定呢。”

“您爱着他。”我心里已经十分肯定了。

他没有否认。

“那么多年过去了，初恋的情感已经随风而逝，但他仍是我心底最珍贵的存在。”我小心地选择最适合的言辞表达。“我相信他有不得已的理由，也相信他并非有意负心违誓，但他从来不回复，也不解释，令我伤心了很久，一直耿耿于怀。您能为我解惑吗？”

“当年他不回复您，因为他不愿意将您带入前途未卜的流亡生活。”毕典菲尔德说。“后来他为您争取到特赦，如果您回来，他会出于骑士精神和您结婚。他就是那种人。”

“您倒是挺会安慰人的。”我苦涩地笑笑。“但他并不是真的爱我，虽然亲情还是在的，我早就想明白了。”

现在就更明白了。我直视他的眼睛，“我猜你们是一对恋人？”

毕典菲尔德点点头，从衣领中拉出贴身戴着的项链，摘下盒式坠子，打开给我看。

盒子里嵌着一张平面照片：他俩亲密地偎依着，笑容甜蜜、幸福而略为羞涩。那时他们不算年轻了，但奇妙地混合着成熟和纯真的气质，令人心折。盒子中有几根打结的橙色和银发的发丝，含蓄地暗示他们的结合。

我有点伤心，有点失落，但多年的心结却消失了。雾气蒙上我的眼睛。“多年来，我一直在猜测他爱上别的什么人，却想不到竟然是您。不过也不觉得很意外呢。你们的恋情，从军校时代就开始了吗？”

“是，也不是。在军校二年级的时候，我意识到我爱他。但我害怕了，就和他断绝来往。十几年后重逢，旧情重燃。但他天性趋于避险，不愿逾越界限。当然，最终他还是选择了爱情。我们相爱多年，在一起却不足一年，而且聚少离多。”毕典菲尔德说。“虽说时间可以抹去一切，但我对他的爱，始终有增无减。”

如果他们在一起足够长久，爱情也许会衰减，更多地转化为亲情。然而一方的死亡将爱恋和激情凝固在峰值上，给留下来的那一方造成永不愈合的伤。我为他感到深深的同情。

“所以，伊谢尔伦回廊之战后，您一定很崩溃吧？我看到新闻时，也悲伤了好久。”

“是的，失去他，我一度痛不欲生。我甚至想：假如我和他从未相遇，他应该会带您流亡去自由行星同盟。那样的话，他应该是胜利的那方，而我会化为伊谢尔伦回廊的星尘。只要他好好地活着，我死了也没什么关系。”毕典菲尔德说。“但人生不能重来，也没有什么假如。”

“那是最艰难的日子吧？”我可以想象他的痛苦。“一想起世上惟一关心我的那个人已经不在了，我觉得整个宇宙都变得空虚无聊。”

“是的，那段时间我患了抑郁症，需要靠药物才能勉强维持正常的状态。皇帝陛下、同僚们都以不同的方式帮助我度过难关。”毕典菲尔德说。“我的下属欧根，差不多每个小时都来找我，或者视频联系我，用各种各样的事情来烦我，他好像怕我随时会自杀似的。”

“爱情和咳嗽一样，无法掩饰。”我说，“就在你带我参观校园的时候，我已经感觉到您对他的感情了。我想您的上司和同僚或许早就察觉了。”

“应该是吧。但最后还是阿达尔贝尔特挽救了我。那一年我回家休养，在海上冲浪时，沉在水底不想游上去，就在窒息的一刻看见他。他叫我不要改变，他说他在瓦尔哈拉等我。我的抑郁和焦虑突然消失了，我的余生变成一场漫长的等待。”毕典菲尔德说。“如果没有什么意外，我会非常长寿吧，像我的父母那样。不过，我有耐心等待重逢的日子。”

他的话令我内心十分震动。

“我对他的了解停留在他的十七岁。今天很幸运和您偶遇，一下子了那么以前不知道的事情。您有空的话，不妨去奥丁国立中央美术馆，在9楼32展位，有一幅名为《无名贵族少年》的油画，就是他十四岁时的画像。当年他送给我的，后来抄家时被没收了。他早年的照片，应该全部都遗失了，我估计也就剩这一幅画像了。”

毕典菲尔德差点跳起来。“我经常路过那里，从来没想过要进去看看！今天还来得及去看看。啊，不，我还是先送您回家吧。”

我婉言谢绝。“我还是乘出租车回家吧。您是他的伴侣，算是我仅存的亲戚了。以后我们有机会还可以再聚。”

我们交换了通讯联系方式后告别，互道珍重。

后来我和他就那幅油画肖像的事情见过一次面。出于私心，我们决定就让它原样留在奥丁国立中央美术馆。如果我们向公众揭示画中人就是法伦海特元帅，这幅肖像很可能会被转移去新首都费沙的帝国军事博物馆。


End file.
